Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel, a method for manufacturing a touch panel, a display device, and a method for manufacturing a display device.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel is an apparatus which detects a touch by a pen or a user's finger. The touch panel has been included on display panels such as an organic light emitting diode display or a liquid crystal display to receive input signal to a display device.
The touch panel includes a substrate and a touch sensor disposed on the substrate to detect a touch. Recently, a flexible touch panel including a flexible substrate has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.